robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Facade: Part 2
Weird'Before I tell you guys this story, I would like to give a shoutout out MsFraidyCat for writing the original Façade. My story is based off of her original story. Also, please check out her other stories by clicking her category "MsFraidyCat" down below!. Enjoy! ' Façade has been overpowering my friends. I've never experienced such grief, and fury. I knew that I'm powerless against them. I will do anything to save them from the hands of Façade. I would give my food, my water, my property, my home... My life. ' It's been a while since this happen. Let me start over. My name is Dara, and I always loved to play some new games on ROBLOX with my friends. I am known as Rock on ROBLOX. Things have went downhill ever since the security check that started it all. My friends have been stolen from me, and I would sacrifice anything to get them back. I didn't dare to look up my brother. I got my account back after a week. I didn't know how or why until later. I was determined to get my friends back. I looked up Minty first. He was still normal. He was complaining about when ROBLOX are gonna have more games. How did he escape? I didn't wanna ask. I looked at the ROBLOX blog. I noticed that there was something to scroll down to. I got chills. It said that the real reason was to protect ROBLOX from the Façade. It also said that people who were victims of Façade were freed. Now everything made sense. However, the worst thing was that the Façade is still on the loose. I chatted El, and Minty. Me: Are you ok? El: Yeah Minty: Did you read that the Façade was taken care of? Me: Yeah, but they're still loose! They still kind of fixed it I had one question in my head: How do we avoid them? '''I started to fear for my friends again. I wasn't safe either. My nightmare has come back. It is hurting my confidence. I tried to stop it from invading my mind, but it won't go. ' Me, El, and Minty all joined each other in stealth. We all promised to watch out for each other. After 50 minutes of playing, we decided to close our PCs. The next day, I logged on again. This time I can't get anywhere but my homepage. Horror struck me hard. This was how it was like when the Façade tried to get El. I made my status as: HELP ME EL, AND MINTY! FACADE IS ABOUT TO GET ME! I'M STUCK ON MY HOMEPAGE! At that time, I was lucky that I had El, and Minty in my Hangouts contacts. They chatted back. El: Oh no! TF HAPPENED? Minty: She's stuck on the homepage like you were. Me: Façade is gonna make their next move! 'I feared for my life now. My friends are trying to solve the problem. Façade is about to get me, and I am defenseless, and open for them. I'm not ready to die, but there was only one thing that was able to save me: ROBLOX. ' I had an idea. I chatted. Me: Report to ROBLOX studios that Façade is out to get more people! ROBLOX can hold them back! El: OK! Minty: OK! That night, my parents called me over for dinner. I wasn't hungry. I only knew that my life was in grave danger. I went to bed with the uneasy feeling that I am always watched, and hunted. The next day, I was able to get out of my homepage to chat my friends. We had our conversation. Me: Did you guys do it?! El: Yes, they are working on it. Minty: ROBLOX restricted Façade from keeping everyone on their homepage, but Façade is still on the loose. My heart was springing with joy and fear. I'm glad that the Façade has loosened their grip on me, but I am still being hunted. I told them to report again. They agreed. I woke up the next day. I logged on. ROBLOX gave out a blog saying that there were over 1500 complaints about the Façade. They were able to ban them for 1 month. I was relieved, but I knew I wasn't safe. '''Every night when I go to bed, and every morning I wake up, I pretend that it is my last day on Earth. Tomorrow is not promised. I know this because I know the feeling of being hunted. I knew that I was never safe. The nightmare will stay with me like a curse that will never be removed. Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Weird